portalrpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hasmanzor
thumb|Hasmanzor im brennenden Kuppelstadt nach dem Sturz Hasmanzor ist ein Söldner aus Kuppelstadt. Kindheit und Jugend Hasmanzor ist als Sohn der Dienerin Dekaria und Bastard eines Prinzen im Palast in Avaris aufgewachsen. Durch seine schwächliche Konstitution nie besonders gesund, hat ihm sein unehelicher Vater eine Position in der Truppe der Verteidiger verschafft, in der er ausgebildet werden sollte. Allerdings konnte er aufgrund seiner kränklichen Verfassung nie wirklich mit den anderen Verteidigerschülern mithalten. In einem entscheidenden Übungskampf wollte er sich durch das Vergiften seines Kontrahenten einen Vorteil verschaffen, aber da sein Verrat entdeckt worden ist, ist er unehrenhaft aus der Truppe der Verteidiger ausgeschlossen worden und versuchte sich von da an, selbst auf den Straßen von Kuppelstadt durchzuschlagen, nur noch unterstützt von seiner Mutter. Dort wurde er von dem Söldner und Diener Tiaxas Yatul aufgezogen, der ihm zum Mentor und väterlichen Freund geworden ist. Von ihm lernte er die Künste Tiaxas und das Söldnerhandwerk. Die Ausbildung durch den skrupellosen Söldner und Mörder Yatul und das harte Leben als Söldner auf den Straßen von Kuppelstadt hat Hasmanzor in vielerlei Hinsicht geprägt. Obwohl er durch sein Leben als Söldner stärker geworden ist, hat sich seine schwache Gesundheit nie gebessert. Erscheinungsbild thumb|Hasmanzor befiehlt Söldnern den Angriff Hasmanzor ist ein großer, hagerer und bleicher Mann. Seine schwache Gesundheit ist durch seine Blässe und die Pockennarben auf seinen Wangen deutlich zu erkennen. Dennoch ist er durch das harte Söldnerhandwerk sehr stark geworden, was man an den Muskeln an seiner hageren Gestalt erkennen kann, die sich unter der Haut wie knotige Stricke winden. Ursprünglich trug er sein Haar stets kurz geschoren, doch in letzter Zeit lässt er es ungestört wachsen. Er schützt sich durch das Tragen eines silbernen Arkanit-Schuppenpanzers, über dem er einen weißen Umhang mit dem Spinnensymbol seiner Göttin Tiaxa trägt. Dies verdeutlicht seinen Anspruch, ein Paladin seiner Göttin Tiaxa und zugleich ein Ritter Kuppelstadts zu sein, der im Auftrag seiner Basilissa die Stadt vor allen Gefahren schützt. Sein Gesicht ist hässlich, aber sein finsterer, eindringlicher Blick hat schon viele verunsichert, und in letzter Zeit beginnt er ein Selbstvertrauen auszustrahlen, das ihm früher fremd war. Persönlichkeit Hasmanzors herausragendstes Persönlichkeitsmerkmal ist ein an Paranoia grenzendes Misstrauen, das er selbst ältesten Weggefährten wie Yatul entgegen bringt. Er traut absolut niemanden und geht grundsätzlich davon aus, dass jeder ihn betrügen könnte und nicht die Wahrheit sagt. Die einzige Ausnahme ist die designierte Basilissa Beirane, der er sich mit absoluter Loyalität zu dienen entschlossen hat. Ursprünglich ging er davon aus, dass auch die Verteidiger eine Bedrohung für die Stadt darstellen, aber die jüngsten Ereignisse haben ihn seine Einschätzung revidieren lassen. Er geht davon aus, dass Areios als Anführer viel zu schwach ist, um jemals eine Bedrohung für die Basilissa zu sein. Daneben weißt Hasmanzor soziopathische Züge auf, da er jederzeit bereit ist, ohne jeden Skrupel ein massives Ausmaß an Gewalt bis hin zu Mord und Folter einzusetzen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Allerdings betrachtet er dergleichen lediglich als nützliches und unerlässliches Werkzeug, aber nicht als Selbstzweck oder Vergnügen. Desweiteren hat sich in ihm die Erkenntnis durchgesetzt, dass er jetzt kein Söldner mehr ist, der nach seinen eigenen Launen handeln und nach belieben Gewalt einsetzen kann, sondern der oberste Diener der Basilissa, weswegen all seine Taten auf diese zurückfallen. Deswegen arbeitet er mit eiserner Willenskraft daran, seine gewalttätigen Impulse unter Kontrolle zu bringen und seine Gewalt zu einem zielgerichteten Werkzeug in den Händen seiner Herrin zu machen. Dennoch betrachtet er Leute, die in dieser Hinsicht Skrupel haben, letztlich als Kinder, die noch nicht verstanden haben, wie die Welt wirklich funktioniert. Er kann zwar freundlich und charmant auftreten, allerdings nur, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, niemals, weil es seiner wahren Natur entspricht. In ihm selbst ist eine kalte, emotionslose Logik am Werk, die ihn alles um sich herum in Form von Kosten-Nutzen Transaktionen betrachten lässt, und die manchmal durch Anfälle wahnsinniger Wut durchbrochen wird. Wenn es seinen Zielen entspricht, kann er gegenüber anderen allerdings auch großzügig sein, vor allem, um sich ihre Loyalität zu sichern. Andere Menschen betrachtet er in der Regel als Hindernisse auf dem Weg zu seinen Zielen oder als nützliche Werkzeuge. Lügen und Intrigieren bereitet ihm eine besondere Freude. Wenn es geht, leitet er die Vernichtung eines Gegners lieber hinter dessen Rücken ein, als ihn in einer direkten Konfrontation zu stellen, wobei allerdings die Umstände in der letzten Zeit ein offeneres, direkteres Vorgehen erfordern. Hasmanzor betrachtet es als sein oberstes Ziel, die Herrschaft seiner Basilissa zu sichern. Hierzu ist er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein Kuppelstadt, dass auf der Herrschaft des Rechts (wohlgemerkt, des Rechts, nicht der Gerechtigkeit) basiert, die sicherste Grundlage ist, weswegen er sich sehr bemüht, eine sichere und stabile Herrschaft mit etablierten Institutionen zu errichten und Willkür, Anarchie, Söldnertum und eigenmächtiges Vorgehen ohne rechtliche Grundlage zurück zu drängen. Er selbst schlüpft dabei in die Rolle eines Vorkämpfers der Gerechtigkeit, der Feinden offen entgegen tritt, ihnen Gelegenheit zur Kapitulation bietet und gefangene Gegner der Indira-Priesterschaft ausliefet, anstatt sie wegen Informationen zu foltern oder sofort zu exekutieren. Auch wenn ihm diese Rolle innerlich wiederstrebt, so betrachtet er sie als äußerst nützlich, da er hofft, dass seine Taten als Vorkämpfer der Basilissa die Akzeptanz für diese erhöhen. Als einzige Autorität, die noch über seiner Basilissa steht, betrachtet er seine Göttin Tiaxa. Beziehungen *Yatul ist sein Mentor, Ausbilder und ältester Weggefährte. Wenn Hasmanzor jemals so etwas wie einen Vater gehabt hat, war es Yatul. Ursprünglich wollte er mit Yatul in den Ereignissen nach dem Sturz zusammen arbeiten, um eine Söldnertruppe aufzustellen, welche die Drecksarbeit für die Basilissa erledigen sollte, die sie nicht offen tun kann, allerdings hat er Yatul einkerkern lassen, nachdem dieser sich in Hasmanzors Augen bereichern wollte. In einem Anfall von Sentimentalität hat Hasmanzor ihn wieder freigelassen. Jüngst hat er dafür gesorgt, dass Yatul als Hohepriester der Tiaxa eingesetzt wird. Damit betrachtet er auch sein Versprechen erfüllt, dass er Yatul gab, als er diesem für seine Unterstützung durch die Söldnertruppe versprach, ihn zum Hohepriester der Tiaxa zu machen. *Enogar war vor dem Sturz der bekannteste und einflussreichste Söldnervermittler der Stadt. Er ist auf die Abschussliste er Archonten gekommen und sollte in die Menagerie geworfen werden. Hasmanzor hat ihn aus dem Kerker der Stadtwache befreit, weil er davon ausging, dass Enogar noch nützlich sein könnte. Zusammen mit Enogar hat Hasmanzor ein Massaker an den fremden Truppen in der Stadt organisiert, bei dem er Dutzende der Fremden aus dem Hinterhalt abschlachten ließ, um ihnen "eine Botschaft zu schicken". Die Nützlichkeit, die Enorgar damit unter Beweis gestellt hat, haben Hasmanzor veranlasst, ihn der Basilissa als Ratsherren und Befehlshaber der Armee vorzuschlagen, wobei er diesem selbstverständlich kein Stück vertraut. *Beirane ist neben Hasmanzor die letzte Überlebende der Familie von Niya und leiblich gesehen Hasmanzors Tante, auch wenn sie etwas jünger ist. Hasmanzor hat sich entschieden, ihr mit absoluter Loyalität zu dienen, da sie neben seiner Mutter alles ist, was ihm noch an Familie geblieben ist und er sowieso der Meinung ist, einen Herrn zu brauchen, um nicht so außer Kontrolle zu geraten, dass er irgendwann einfach von einem Lynchmob aufgeknüpft wird. Er will sie zur mit absoluter Macht herrschenden Basilissa von Avaris machen, um als ihr starker rechter Arm nur das Knie vor ihr beugend über ganz Avaris zu stehen. *Die Verteidiger. Hasmanzor betrachtet die Verteidiger in ihrer Gesamtheit mit ambivalenten Gefühlen. Einerseits respektiert er sie für ihre Kampfkraft und für das, was sie nach dem Sturz in Kuppelstadt erreicht haben, andererseits verachtet er ihre in seinen Augen lächerlichen Skrupel und ihr Zögern, in dem selben Ausmaß wie er Gewalt anzuwenden. Dennoch hat er sich fürs erste entschieden, ihnen wieder beizutreten, da er denkt, dass dies der beste Weg ist, um die Stadt solange zu schützen, bis Beirane zur Basilissa gekrönt wurde. Seine Befürchtungen, sie würden selbst nach der Macht streben, hat er nicht mehr, da er sowohl ihren Anführer als auch sie selbst für viel zu schwach dafür hält. *Randor ist ein Magier, der zwar über großes Talent verfügt, aber durch seine Feigheit gehindert wird, seine Macht zu nutzen. Hasmanzor möchte ihn durch mehr oder weniger subtile Manipulation und offenen Druck dazu bringen, zu lernen, wie er seine Kräfte zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen kann, einerseits, weil er der Meinung ist, dass jeder, der über Macht verfügt, diese auch zu seinem eigenen Vorteil nutzen sollte, andererseits, weil er sich erhofft, mit Randor ein nützliches Werkzeug zu schaffen. Zitate *"Es gibt kein Vertrauen, es gibt keine Liebe, es gibt keine Freundschaft, es gibt nur Hass und Verrat." *"Tötet sie alle."